


Surface troubles (working title bear with me)

by wattyerbottler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattyerbottler/pseuds/wattyerbottler
Summary: Frisk and Chara have wanted to leave the underground for so very long all they have to do is bring one goat child back to life.I have a general idea of how I want this story to go but not to much detail so i'm withholding on the tags for now.(this summary is also a work in progress.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk and Chara are referred to as female and male respectively but that's solely for my convenience. I still consider them to be ambiguous but I kept getting confused as to who I was referring to.
> 
> Also if the perspective ever changes I will make it abundantly clear it has done so.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything in my life besides short little stories from school, So if there are any grammatical or general writing mistakes I consistently make and you feel like pointed them out I would much appreciate that.

Frisk

Frisk had just beaten Asriel Dreemurr, instead of greeting her friends as normal she pushed her SOUL into in a place only she could access it was an infinite emptiness. She searched around this emptiness looking for someone. Nothing existed here except for two SOUL’s, yet you could see each others bodies clearly.

Chara sat in the emptiness with a hand on his chin. His medium length brown hair hung slightly above his shoulders.The two of you would have been indistinguishable had it not been for his clothing he was wearing a green and white shirt, red-brown pants, and brown shoes. As opposed to your Purple and blue shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes.

_Ugh,_ Frisk shook her head waving off her exhaustion. She walked over to Chara and took a seat in front of him. _I hate that part._

His red eyes snapped up to you as he woke from his stupor, **_Then why continue._ **

_Because I can-_

**_“-Therefore I must,”_ **They said in unison.

**_Did you remember to tell the skeleton to meet you alone, as I had asked?_ **

_You have so little faith in me._ Frisk said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

**_Good. Now, lets save that flower so we can finally leave this damnable underground._ **

_And here I thought you loved it down here._

**_It was fun for the first few hundred years, but it gets rather stale._ **

_Agreed._ Frisk nodded. _Now let’s just get to the point._

Chara paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. **_We still haven’t tried to transplant a human SOUL into him, nor a monster’s._ **

_A human SOUL wont work Asriel’s body is unstable as is. It wouldn’t be able to contain a human SOUL for very long._

**_Monster SOUL it is then._ **

_Only problem with that is a monster’s SOUL cannot exist outside the body for long._

**_Then we will have to be quick. We will need the monster to be physically close to the prince._ **

_He isn’t going to let us do that. He will just hide the moment he sees people coming._

**_He can’t hide if he doesn’t see us._ **

_There's only one entrance. How will we - Oh we have a teleporting skeleton._

**_Correct._ **

_I hate to ask this of him..._

**_Are you giving up?_ ** Chara smirked.

Frisk laughed. _You know the answer to that._

Frisk brought her SOUL back from that place and tentatively looked around her. She was in a small room dimly lit room. This was the room right before the exit to the surface The only one in the room with her was Sans who was looking down at her.

He was a short skeletal monster hardly taller than yourself. His face adorned a large smile and his two empty eye sockets housed two shining white orbs that you could only assume were irises. His oversized blue hoodie was unzipped and had a white t-shirt underneath. His pants where black and he wore a pair of fluffy pink bedroom slippers.

“Hey kid, took you long enough,” Sans started, “You want to tell me why you wanted to meet me here alone.”

Frisk got up and dusted herself off. She looked at him, “Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends, does it happen to be flower related?” A nod.

Sans pulled down on his face and sighed. “Why are you so obsessed with saving one kid.”

“You’re not going to like the answer.”

“Ugh, you and your damn DETERMINATION,” Sans shook his head, “Fine but only on one condition. You’re going to have a nice long talk with everyone about the lengths you went through to save this one kid.”

_Are you fine with that?_

Chara nodded in agreement.

“We have a deal,” Frisk smiled. “Now do you know a ‘shortcut’ to home?”

“Yeah follow me.” Sans motioned her to follow him into the room where the barrier once was. Only to end up standing in a bed of golden flowers next to the soon to be flower himself, Asriel. He was wearing his usual yellow striped green sweater and black pants.

“AHH!” Asriel jumped up to his feet at the sudden appearance. “Fris-,” His green eyes locked onto the short skeleton. He fell backwards onto the flowers, “Wh-what are YOU doing here,” he said scrambling to distance himself as much as possible.

Frisk stepped between the two of them blocking his view of Sans. “Calm down,” she forced gaze to meet hers. It seemed to work because his look of fear slowly turned into confusion.

“F-frisk why are you here you should be on the surface with your friends.”

“Pft,” Sans snorted, “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Frisk ignored him, “Not a chance goat boy I’ve already decided I’m going to save you.”

“I told you it’s not possible,” He looked at the ground barely holding back tears, “Please just let me stay here I don’t want to hurt anybody.” He looked around sadly never meeting your gaze. “I don’t want to get my hopes up again.”

“Not gonna work flowers,” Sans said poking his head over Frisks shoulder, “kids already ‘goat’ it in that stubborn little head of hers.”

“B-but-,” he tried to say but stopped when he felt the ungodly amount of DETERMINATION barely contained in Frisk’s body.

“I promised I would save you no buts about it,” Frisk said.

“F-fine do what you want,” he tried to look as indignant as he could but his eyes shone with hope.

Frisk gave him a warm smile. She turned to Sans, “ok let’s get started. Sans stand next to Asriel for me.” He slowly shuffled his way closer watching him closely. Frisk nodded and concentrated her SOUL.

[SAVE]

“Can I ask what your planning to do?” Sans asked.

“I’m going to place your SOUL inside of Asriel’s body,” she stated bluntly. “Dont worry I saved.” After a moment she got a nod from both of them.

_Ok Chara your turn._

**_I can’t they’ll see me!_ **

_Who cares it’s not like they will remember._

**_..._ **

Frisk let out a frustrated sigh. “Can both of you close your eyes?” Frisk asked, Asriel closed his eyes immediately while sans hesitated.

“Why?” Sans said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I imagine you’re both tired of seeing yourselves die,” Frisk solemnly replied. With that now Sans closed his eyes as well.

**_Nice save._ **

While Sans and Asriel had their eyes closed Chara took control of Frisk’s body. He flipped his gaze from Asriel’s soulless body to Sans’ SOUL. He reached up Sans ribcage and grabbed his SOUL. Sans tensed up as he quickly tugged his SOUL out of his body only for Sans to instantly evaporate. Frisk quickly took back control.

[LOAD]

Sans fell back onto the ground breathing heavily clutching at his chest. While Asriel looked around confused.

“Well that's odd,” she tilted her head slightly. “Let’s try that again.”

“J-just give me a moment will ya,” Sans said still clutching his chest.

She gave him a minute to recover before trying again. “Ok now close your eyes again.” Once they had Chara took control again. He pumped as much of his magic into his muscles as he could. But even with this renewed speed Sans instantly crumbled into dust.

[LOAD]

“T-that is not fun,” Sans said breathing heavily.

“Don’t worry” Frisk gave him the most comforting smile she could muster. “I dont think it’s going to work anyway,” she looked over to see Asriel’s disappointed face. She put her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t give up hope this is only the beginning.” His face brightened slightly and she took her hands off of him. “Ok I’ll give you two a moment to rest.”

**_Maybe it has to be a Boss Monster._ **

_Yeah thats what im thinking._

**_Which one should we try first._ **

_It’s going to have to be Asgore. Sans wouldnt let us do this with Toriel._

**_Good point._ **

“Ok that’s enough rest we’ve got some trial and error to do!” Frisk said with an unnerving level of joy. “Asriel, how much time you got left in this form?”

Asriel thought for a second, “six hours.”

“Good,” _That's more than enough._ ”Sans can you go get Asgore.”

“Wh-what no!” Asriel exclaimed, “I don’t want anyone to know i’m alive.”

Frisk shrugged, “I’m going to RESET soon anyway, nobody is going to remember.”

Asriel hesitated but reluctantly nodded, “I’m not going to say anything though, just in case.”

Sans disappeared then reappeared with the massive monster. Asgore was an imposing figure his horns were large and body rippling with muscles. He stood at almost twice your height and almost as wide. He had a dazzling golden mane with just as impressive a beard. He was still in his immaculate plate armor.

Asgore looked around confused. “Sans! What’s going on, why did you bring me her-,” his eyes fell onto his son. His face broke into a big smile as tears began to form in his eyes. As he was about to tackle his son into a hug Frisk jumped in between the two.

“Calm down,” Frisk said standing in between him and Asriel.

“But th-,” he started to say.

Frisk cut him off quickly, “Yes that is your son. No he isn’t alive, technically, his SOUL is still gone his body is here for a reason which does not matter right now. Please don’t do or say anything it will only make things harder. I need your help and hopefully I can bring him back to life”

Asgore looked like he wanted to contest but saw how serious you were, “Ok what must I do.”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile, _Straight to business what a legend_. “Just stand next to him. Make sure you don't actually touch him.” Asgore shimmied closer to his son his expression stern and he focused his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. Asriel for his part was shuffling around awkwardly looking anywhere but at his father.

“Ok now close your eyes,” Frisk demanded. “Sans just ... turn around.”

[SAVE]

_Ok there's two ways to do this we can either take it out or kill him which one do you want to try first._

**_…_ **

_Ok stupid question._

Chara took control raised his knife and quickly dispatched the unsuspecting king. His dust fell onto the floor leaving his soul floating where his chest used to be. Chara grabbed it and shoved it inside of Asriel. Frisk took back control.

Asriel’s hand went to his chest as his face contorted in pain as he dropped to his knees. _He didn’t melt that's a good sign._ “Did it work?” Asriel's let out a ragged breaths as a reply.

[LOAD]

Asriel was breathing heavily and Sans was still turned around. Asgore was still staring straight at the wall. “Ok so how did it work?” Frisk asked.

“It worked … kinda?” Asriel painted still in shock. “I could feel my body fighting his SOUL ... I was losing.”

“Interesting,” she said. “Ok are you ready for another go.”

“Yeah … yeah i'm ready let’s go,” Asriel said.

Chara took control and pulled asgore's SOUL from his body and placed it inside Asriel. Both Frisk and Chara watched as their bodies melted into each other. Frisk took back control she wasn't going to see how this one ended.

[LOAD]

[PAUSE]

_Thats Fascinating I’ve missed doing stuff like this._

**_It’s been too long since hasn't it? When the last time we really just sat down and figured out how this shit works._ **

Frisk nodded, _Why would they melt when we just took the SOUL out of the body instead of killing it?_

**_Maybe there's something about Boss Monster SOULS we don't know yet._ **

_Maybe … I know how we can get some more information._

[UNPAUSE]

“Alright that didn’t work,” She said light heartedly. “Sorry about that Asriel no one should have to go through that 3 times in their life.” Frisk helped the goat child to his feet. “Alright, everyone except Asgore please exit the room,” Frisk commanded. As they were leaving Asriel looked back as if he was going to say something but leaves anyway.

When they left she turned back to Asgore, “ok I feel like it's only right to ask for your permission. I’m planning on killing you over and over again to see how a Boss Monster SOUL functions. It’s not permanent and you won’t remember any of it. However, I completely understand if you don't want to do this.”

Asgore looked at you with an unreadable expression. “Will this help my son come back.”

“Yes.”

“Can you explain what is going on?”

“Once everyone is on the surface I will tell you everything.”

Asgore nodded he really was a badass. “Ok one more thing,” Frisk started. ”You are going to see someone you are familiar with don’t say anything,” Another nod.

  
  


Chara took control his red eyes met with with his “father’s”. Asgore was shocked his eyes were silently asking, “are you …” Chara nodded.

[SAVE]

  
  


Lots of Asgore death later.

  
  


Frisk took control back from Chara. “Ok we’re done Asgore. I will let you know what happened when this is all done and ‘dusted’.” **_Good one._ **“Your son might end up alive thanks to you.”

“Sans!” Frisk yelled, “take me back please.”

“What about the mister goat king?” Sans asked.

“I’m about to RESET just got a few more questions I need to ask.” she said with growing excitement.

One teleport later, Everyone was sitting in the kitchen of new home. They were surprised to see both of you to suddenly appear on the table.

[SAVE]

Before anyone could react Chara took control and killed Toriel he reached out and examined her exposed SOUL. _So they are the same that's good._

[LOAD]

Frisk’s body slammed hard against the ground. She looked up at Sans furious expression. She didn’t have the strength to fight against his BLUE. “S-sorry about that Sans I had to check.”

She reached into her SOUL but paused. “I’m sorry,” she said still struggling against his magic. “I hope all of you forgive me.”

[TRUE RESET]

**_Did you get all the information you need?_ **

_There's still some unanswered questions but I think we have all the important stuff._

Frisk’s face scrunched up in concentration as she warped the nothingness around her. Frisk’s SOUL got brighter and brighter as a cartoonish heart started to appear in front of her. A blinding light filled the nothingness. In Frisks hand was a transparent white SOUL.

**_Whoa. That was pretty cool._ **

_Yeah I know right._

**_I’m guessing there's more, an empty SOUL won’t do him much good._ **

Frisk nodded, _The components of a Boss Monster’s SOUL is the combination of the magic making the parents immortal and their own magic._

**_So I suppose we are going to carry this thing around for a couple of months to let the king and queens magic get into it._ **

_Yes the only problem is that this vessel won't be able to support itself without a body outside of this place._

**_How long could it last before breaking._ **

_About three or four minutes._

**_Hmm … could you store it in your body?_ **

_I could but then Toriel and Asgore’s magic won't be transferred into it._

Silence fell between the two both deep in thought. Finally Chara spoke up, **_So we need a body to host this soul and it needs to be a body that the king and queens magic would be funneled into it._ **

Frisk nodded not sure what Chara was getting at.

**_What if we turned the king and queen into amalgamates and store the SOUL in there. I can do that on my turn then when we reset again we will have a vessel for the SOUL and the real king and queen’s magic will transfer to them._ **Chara explained.

_Wow. That's honestly genius._

**_There's a few problems with it though. For one, only one version of a SOUL can exist at a time._ **

_That's not a big deal I can store the amalgamate in my SOUL._

**_How would that change anything._ **

_Anything stored in my SOUL isn't in the timeline that's why you can remember all the RESET’s._

**_Huh. Well how would the magic be transferred to something that doesn’t exist in its timeline._ **

_Magic doesn't really care if something actually exists or not. It will always try to fulfill its goal whatever that may be. I’ll just open up a path for that magic to get in but not let, uh … reality in._

_I don’t know how to get Asriel’s magic in the SOUL. We can’t let Flowey’s magic get in because that's not Asriel's magic._

More silence.

**_Why don’t we wait until after the final fight with the prince._ **

_Hmmm,_ Frisk tapped her chin. _Asriel has way to much magic after the fight. His body wouldn’t be able to contain it all._

**_So we will just wait until most of the magic leaves his body. We can even wait until he has the same amount of magic he died with I still remember how much he had._ **

_We have a plan!,_ Frisk got up and pumped her fists in the air. Frisk handed him the vessel. _Find a jar and store the amalgamate in there make sure it has a lid._

Chara nodded as he took the container.

_Ok I’m going to rest wake me up before you RESET._

Chara dramatically brought a hand to his chest, **_YOU? REST? I didn't even know you knew that word._ **

_Shut up nerd,_ Frisk smirked _, I imagine your going to the surface this time. I’d rather not have my first interactions be with someone i've seen killed._

**_Fair enough._ **

Frisk smiled and looked Chara in the eye as she stuck her arm out. _Partners?_

Chara smiled and grabbed her arm. **_Partners._ **

[NEW GAME]

  



	2. SAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like two hundred million things wrong with this chapter that I either don't know how to fix or don't feel like fixing it.
> 
> Once again if you notice any problems I make consistently whether it be grammar or anything else and you feel like pointing it out I would much appreciate it.

Chara

**_Hey._ **

Chara walked through an abandoned town. It used to belong to a country to the left of Mount Ebott but that country was no more. It was a good place to stock up on supplies it had been abandoned when it received news that the 'Demon of the Underground' was on it's way.

**_Hey._**

He made his way back to Mount Ebott at this pace it should be a couple months until he’s back. Hopefully Frisk would be awake then he could do something interesting.

**_Hey!_ **

The forests surrounding Ebott were vast and uninhabited. If he were lucky he might even encounter a feral monster those things were particularly strong.

**Wake up.**

Chara had been walking around the base of Mount Ebott for the last few months. He eventually got tired of this and climbed to the the mountains summit. He saw the solid gold container right where he left it. He was alone, nobody for miles he had made sure of that.

**_Hey wake up._ **

_…_

**_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_ **

_…_

**_FRISK!_ **

Chara sighed he had been sitting at the peak of Mount Ebott for the last few hours. He pushed his SOUL into their body.

Frisk's was sleeping tranquilly, her chest was rhythmically rising and falling. **_So peaceful,_ ** Chara said with a wicked smile.

**FRISK**

**LV 1**

**HP 20/20**

Chara pulled his leg back and placed a well aimed kick at Frisk’s unguarded rib cage. Her body caved under the force of the kick and she flew across the void for about 30, 40 Feet? It's hard to tell in here. She rolled across the ground coughing up blood as she tried desperately to breath despite both not needing to breath and the lack of air.

**HP 5/20**

**_Huh,_ ** Chara said with an inquisitive look on his face. **_I didn’t know we could bleed in here_ **.

_W-what the h-HELL was that for!_ She coughed still in shock from the sudden blow.

**_You wouldn't get up,_ **Chara shrugged.

_Why didn’t you, I don’t know ... call my name or something!?_

**_I did. For three years._ **

_TH-THREE YEARS! Why didn't you wake me up sooner._

**_I’m going to kill you._ **

_I thought you were supposed to be the patient one,_ Frisk grumbled massaging their ribcage.

**_I’m not kidding._ **

_Well you could’ve at least held back a little!_

**_Oh come on, you’ve had worse._ **

_Yeah! When i'm prepared for it maybe,_ Frisk grumbled, _How long have I been asleep?_

**_Twelve years._ **

_Wow sure took you a long time._

**_World’s a lot bigger than the underground._ **

_So ... uh is everyone dead or what?_

**_No, i'm not going to kill someone who doesn’t fight back even I have morals. Anyway I completed my mission._ **Chara handed her a large lidded solid gold urn.

_Oh thanks,_ Frisk looked at him with a small smile. _I didn’t take you for the extravagant type._

**_It felt wrong to store them in anything less._ **

_Fair. Now let's see what’s in this baby,_ Frisk shook her hands together in excitement and opened the lid.

A white liquid filled the inside of the urn the of purple from their clothing swirled around. A transparent cartoon heart floated in liquid. A green eyeball floated to the top and looked Frisk in the eyes. The pupil shrink in fear upon seeing her and the liquid vibrated and sloshed around as if it were screaming in terror.

Frisk slammed the lid back on, _Well … that was interesting._

**_Yeah don’t open that._ **

Frisk put the urn to the side and limped over to Chara as fast as she could. They sat in silence for a while.

**_What’s the plan?_ **

_You’re just going to play through a pacifist run like normal. Until you get to Sans’’ house and ask to stay there for a few months._

**_The skeleton won’t like that._ **

_He’ll get over it._ Frisk stood up and walked over to the Urn. _You ready? By the way you might want to bring some sunglasses or something so people don’t recognize you and such._

Chara waved a pair of cheap sunglasses in front of her, **_You have so little faith in me._ **

[RESET]

Chara woke up in a small room deep in the underground surrounded by golden flowers. Light from the surface shone directly overhead. He equipped the sunglasses can’t have anybody recognize his eyes after all.

The journey through the ruins was fairly uneventful. That was to be expected though they had been through here thousands of times. He breezed past Toriel and opened the doors to Snowdin forest.

The difference in temperature was always jarring. The ruins weren't exactly warm by any means but compared to this it was nothing. He kept walking staying out in the cold for long wasn’t a great idea after all. As he approached the bridge he felt Sans shuffle towards him in the snow.

“Human don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

Chara took off his sunglasses and turned around. Sans pupils disappeared for a moment as he stared into Chara's dark red eyes. Chara stuck his hand out as if to shake hands, Sans did not take the invitation.

“Oh,” Sans said bitterly. “It’s you again.”

“What are you not happy to see me,” Chara smiled as he took a step closer.

_Chara! We kinda need to stay in his house remember._

Chara turned around quickly and walked away. Chara put back on his sunglasses and made his way to Snowdin. The trip was equal parts boring as it was cold especially because of Frisk's meager clothing.

Chara stood in front of the door to the Sans household. **_I’m really not looking forward to these next few months._ **

_Oh come on they aren't bad._

**_I will never understand how you get along with that Skeleton._ **

_Whats wrong with him?_

**_He is nosy, he talks far too much, and the only way to make him do anything remotely useful is to literally kill everyone he knows and loves._ **

_To be fair that's mostly our fault._

**_Doesn’t matter if it's our fault doesn’t make it right._ **

_You like Papyrus though._

**_Everyone likes Papyrus._ **

_Fair._

Chara steeled himself and walked into the house. Sans was sleeping on the couch on the bottom floor. Papyrus wasn’t home he was probably waiting for him next to the river. He walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. He jammed his finger at Sans’ skull roughly a few times.

“What do you want Pap?” Sans said drowsily. He turned his head see Chara giving him a little wave. “You!” Sans said as his left eye changed to that signature blue of his. He threw Chara’s body against the wall with his magic. A gaster blaster pointed its glowing maw at him ready to fire.

“Hey smiley.”

“What are you doing in my house!”

“Whatever do you mean? I’m just here to visit my good pal.” Chara’s grin grew more wicked as he was pressed harder into the wall.

“You know exactly what I mean.” He said with a low growl.

“What I really dont skeleton you got the wrong guy …” Chara put his hands up in an innocent fashion. “If you don’t enjoy my company I bet the other skeleton would LOVE to se-.”

_Chara!_ Frisk said angrily.

Chara put his arms down and sighed. “Welp, fun’s over can we live here for the next few months?”

Sans blinked, “Why would I ever let YOU stay here?”

“It’s not my turn,” Chara said bluntly, “I’m only here for a few months then Frisk will take back control.”

Sans contemplated that for a moment then reluctantly turned his magic off, “If it's for Frisk I guess you can stay. Why stay here anyway.”

“The flower wouldn’t dare approach this place.”

Sans seemed to accept that answer.

As the months passed Chara found it harder and harder to maintain focus. Sans demanded that he stay in his room for the duration of their stay. He also incessantly checked in on him to see if he was still there and asked when Frisk was coming back nonstop.

_Ok it’s done,_ Frisk jumped up happily with radiant smile.

**_Thank god!_ **Chara practically jumped into their shared abyss.

Frisk

Frisk stood in front of Asriel Dreemurr. She had already rescued all of her friends and now there was only one more person left to SAVE.

* * *

Frisk’s unconscious body lie in the center of a sunlight room. It was the room she always appeared after the fight with Asriel.

Her determination to SAVE Asriel overpowered her unconscious state and she rose to her feet. Her bright red eyes snapped open.

**Frisk**

**LV 1**

**HP 20/20**

Frisk made her way through the door and entered the throne room. Her foot caught on one of the many flowers that covered the room. She fell forward and slammed her face against the throne.

**HP 17/20**

She walked down the gray stoned hallways into the Judgement room. Golden light poured through the windows. Blood leaked from her mouth but her body didn’t stop moving. She only stopped in the elevator to the Core.

**HP 14/20**

She stepped out into the Core. A noxious cloud of … something wafted towards her. She didn’t even blink as it passed over her.

**HP 8/20**

Her foot got stuck in the cobwebs that covered muffet's lair. She forcefully kicked her leg forward to free her ankle snapping it in the process

**HP 1/20**

She limped over the bridge that lead to Waterfall. A large bubble of magma popped spraying molten rock everywhere. A large clump of said magma landed on her left arm. She didn't even try to shake it off as it burned through her sweater and charred her flesh.

**HP 1/12**

She limped through Snowdin forest. Her extremities began to show signs of frostbite and her unconcious gait slowed. A large tree branch fell from above her and slammed her into the snow. Her right arm was crushed beneath the tree limb.

**HP 1/9**

She the balcony with the two staircases on either side. She tried to land on her feet but the cold had weakened her legs considerably and her leg broke and the bone stabbed out of her inner thigh.

**HP 1/5**

She tried to stand but her legs couldn't support her weight. She pulled herself through the doorway using her burnt arm. Asriel was lying in the middle of the room on a patch of golden flowers.

She summoned the Urn from her SOUL. She pulled out Asriel’s new SOUL. She thrusted her arm into his chest and wrapped her fingers around something. She ripped the object from his body and before he could turn to dust he shoved his new SOUL into his body. With one last motion she stored the mysterious object away and passed out over his body.


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter feels awful. There are like a million things I could've done better, the pacing was weird, the descriptions felt off, the dialogue was bad. I just hope it makes sense.
> 
> I've changed this chapter completely like 4 times now and I'm still not happy with it. So I figured if I didn't release it now then I probably never would.
> 
> Sorry it took so long. Feedback is always appreciated blah blah blah.

Frisk

Frisk stirred in her bed. Angrily she ripped her blankets off her bed, they crumpled on the ground. Sleep had evaded her once again. A white t-shirt, entirely too large for her and plaid pajama bottoms were hardly enough to protect against the frigid winter air. Hugging her arms close to her body, she sat up staring aimlessly at the moonlit room around her.

The room was empty except for a small oak desk that sat in front of her bed. Three months had passed since the monsters had returned to the surface and only in the past week had Frisk been able to walk.

She shakily rose to her feet picking up her cane. It was a wooden stick with old bandages covering the top. Quietly as she could manage, she hobbled to her closet.

A newly made purple-striped blue sweater hung in front of her. Toriel had been kind enough to make her a new one as her old sweater had been destroyed, or ‘Burnt to a Frisk’ as Sans aptly put. The soft woolen sweater quickly warmed her body. Still reveling in the warmth she took the time to inspect her injuries. The entirety of her right arm was covered with scar tissue, apparently from a burn; her left arm looked fine on the outside but there was definitely something wrong with it; her right leg had been broken and still pained her greatly.

She threw her head back onto the bed. Legs dangled off the side as she pushed her soul deep into itself. The familiar sight of her personal void filled her vision. Hundreds of chests filled her vision. Chara laid just beyond the chests, at their usual location. She crouched down next to him. Frisk thought about prodding him awake, but she hesitated, Chara didn't like to be touched. Sighing she lied down a few feet away from him.

_Wake up already!_ She got up and started rummaging through the chests. _Mom won’t let me let help with Ebott Town, something about me needing to “recover,”_ her face made a playful sneer.

_You’d just get in the way,_ she said imitating Chara’s voice.

Chara didn’t even twitch. He had been in the same position unnaturally still since she regained consciousness. It’s been three whole months since then, she almost thought he was dead but his soul was still shining just as brightly as always. She didn’t remember what happened, only that ever since Asriel was alive Chara had been asleep.

Asriel was sleeping in his room. They had barely talked, she didn’t know what was wrong with him. Other than that he seemed to be his normal shy self. He spent most of his time with Toriel or Asgore. Toriel still didn’t trust Asgore, she only begrudgingly allows Asriel to visit but refuses to let Frisk do so.

A school was currently under construction, it only had a few more weeks left until it was completed, ready for classes to begin next year. Toriel had her eyes set on becoming a teacher. She had already started tutoring Asriel. Frisk guessed she be included soon enough.

Asgore, after Frisk’s recommendation, had rebuilt the monster kingdom on the surface. He was initially against the idea of being king but everyone agreed he was best fit for the job. Considering the progress the Monster Kingdom has made in only three months, Frisk would say they were right.

The monsters got lucky, the lands around Mount Ebott where vast and unclaimed. Hundreds of years of demonizing monsterkind had stopped the neighboring countries from taking the land as their own. Atleast, that's what she assumed was the reason.

Frisk looked around her personal void, desperately searching for something to do. Chest filled with items from times that no longer exist. Bookshelves and boxes, filled with books containing information they did not want to forget.

Her eyes fell onto one particular box. Not because it was particularly exciting or vibrantly colored. It contained a history of most of the significant things she and Chara had done in the underground, along with all the things her friends and family could be brought to do. This in itself isn’t interesting either there were many like it. This one however didn’t belong to her.

_It’s been long enough I’d say._

She pushed her soul back into the real world. Her family was asleep, and she didn’t feel like waking them with her loud gait.

[SAVE]

She looked out the now open window. A fresh coat of snow covered the ground. Only a few inches deep. The fall was only 16 or so feet but with her broken leg, she could tell it was going to take a few tries.

A few LOADs later she was standing in her backyard. A little worse for wear but nothing she couldn’t handle. Chilling winds bit through her sweater, she limped to the street snow crunching under her leather boots. From here she had a great view of the fledgeling Monster Kingdom.

The capital city, Ebott Town, _Asgore really had a gift_ , was only three months old, but despite it’s age it had been developing rapidly. Magic will do that for you I guess. There were other cities built farther out, but they were hardly comfortable livings yet. Only Ebott Town had reliable electricity and water.

To the right of her house was Undyne and Alphys’ house. It looked entirely out of place and Frisk loved it. It was the massive head of a dragon, fish, lizard thing. Half blue and half black just like in the underground.

Undyne was a high ranking official in the new monster military. She served directly under, the temporary general, Gerson. They had been helping build houses and bringing infrastructure to the surface.

Papyrus was Undyne’s personal assistant really he just helped her do whatever job she currently had. He was currently staying with the couple while they worked.

Her grip on the cane was starting to weaken, it had gotten colder. She picked up the pace, now a slow walk. Up ahead was her destination. The skeleton household, a carbon copy of their house in Snowdin, christmas lights and all.

Frisk banged her fist loudly on the door. Several minutes passed. She rolled her eyes, “Sans I know you’re up,” Frisk said. “It’s cold and i’m not leaving.”

The door opened revealing a short skeleton. In his normal get up, blue jacket, white t-shirt, black pants, and pink bedroom slippers. He moved out of the doorway motioning her to follow him in. A wave of warmth washed over her. She looked around, the green couch was sitting against the wall a coffee table sat in front of it. Their massive tv was sitting on its stand unplugged.

She fell onto the puffy green couch, messaging her aching legs. Sans stood in the kitchen in front of the open refrigerator, “Drink?”

“Coffee.”

He grabbed some coffee beans, and boiled some water with his magic. In seconds she had a freshly made cup of joe sitting in front of her. Frisk downed the boiling coffee in one gulp, the monster coffee healed whatever burns it caused on the way down.

Sans pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. “So kid what’s up?”

“Can’t I just be visiting a good friend of mine?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t waited until midnight,” he took a sip of his beverage. “Just say it.”

Frisk gave a heavy sigh and laid down on the couch, “resets.”

The glass in his hands shook, “let me guess. This isn’t your perfect ending, gonna take everything away again in hopes for a better one?” He put his mug down and took deep breaths.

Sans rested his hands on his face looking down into his empty mug, “why didn’t you accept?” It was an ambiguous question but Frisk knew what he was asking.

“That's what i’m here for,” he looked up eyes wide. “Long ago, after a string of neutral runs, you asked me to tell you about what we did in the underground after I was done. And I agreed.”

He tilted his head at this, “I don’t remember that.”

Frisk nodded, “It seems I have a unique kind of reset. Only we can remember them.”

“We? I don’t- oh ... you mean the freak,” he said.

She brought the box from her soul and placed it on the coffee table. Multiple thick books and binders lay inside, each one labeled, “why are you giving me this?” He closed the box backup and teleported it away, hopefully to someplace safe.

“Weren’t you listening. I’m done with resets … probably.”

He narrowed his eyes, “probably?”

Frisk waved her hand dismissively, “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I could be forced into a situation where I have to reset. I just don’t plan on letting that happen.”

His smile widened, “promise?”

She got up and walked over to him. She stuck out her hand, “as long as you agree with those terms.”

He met her hand with his, “promise.” They said in unison.

“Kid, you have no idea how happy this makes me.”

“I’m glad,” she gave him a small smile.

Sans just looked into his mug, his smile kept getting bigger and bigger. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Several hours passed, Frisk got up stretching her body, “I should get going before I worry mom.”

“Yeah good idea, follow me I know a shortcut.” He lead her out the front door. Only for them to be in her living room. Sans left behind her without saying a word. The room was dark, but warm. The back of a leather couch was facing the door.

[SAVE]

Eventually she heard Toriel walk down the stairs. The door trembled under a forceful knock. Toriel jumped at the noise, before scurrying to open it. “I’m coming,” she said. She heard Toriel snarl, “what are YOU d-..”

Frisk felt the air get heavier, “we need to talk,” Asgore said. A devious smile slowly spread across Frisk’s face. _This could get interesting._

Chapter end.


End file.
